


Лови ночь, или Все кажется лучше после захода солнца

by Bathilda



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Не)жизнь вовсе не такая, какой Альфред ее представлял</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лови ночь, или Все кажется лучше после захода солнца

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Carpe Noctem (Everything Looks Better When The Sun Goes Down)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/155774) by [Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw). 



> Название: Лови ночь, или Все кажется лучше после захода солнца  
> Автор: Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)  
> Переводчик: Bathilda  
> Бета: нет  
> Оригинал: http://archiveofourown.org/works/155774  
> Разрешение на перевод: получено

У профессора была теория о вампирах… вообще-то, их у него была добрая сотня, но Альфред отчаянно желал, чтобы верной  оказалась одна, согласно которой мысли и чувства человека умирают вместе с его душой. И вампиры, таким образом, ничуть не напоминают тех людей, которыми они когда-то были, становятся новыми личностями. Так считал профессор.

На практике же, как выяснилось, все иначе: Альфред остается тем, кем был всегда, все тем же скучным верным Альфредом. Чересчур вежливым, слишком пугливым, более чем осторожным. А Сара – все та же Сара, полная жизни, хоть она ее и лишилась, и энергии. Ею по-прежнему движет всепоглощающая жажда свободы и новых впечатлений, несравнимая даже с ее жаждой крови.

– В мире столько всего интересного, меня ждет столько всего нового и неизведанного! Я не могу всю жизнь торчать в этом замке и гнить заживо! – говорит она Альфреду, собирая вещи.

– Но у нас теперь полно времени, – отвечает Альфред. – Куда торопиться?

Он пытается показать ей, что в замке не так уж плохо, по крайней мере, на данный момент. Он надеется, что она поймет, что здесь есть, ради чего остаться. Что он стоит того, чтобы никуда ради него не уезжать. Но стремление Сары сбежать невозможно побороть, оно не менее сильное, чем то, что заставило ее покинуть дом и отправиться в замок. Тогда Альфреду ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ней.

Сейчас Сара вновь уходит.

Альфред остается.

* * *

Замок теперь кажется другим: меньше, скучнее, не таким страшным. Альфред не знает, то ли это потому, что у него больше нет цели, на которой он был так сосредоточен, что видел опасность везде и во всем, то ли потому что он сам стал вампиром.

Герберт потерял к нему всякий интерес, как только он утратил человеческую сущность. Альфред радуется, но, в то же, время, ему было от этого немного не по себе. Но не мог же он подойти к Герберту и обвиняюще сказать что-то вроде: «Ты хотел меня только из-за моей крови». Тот наверняка все неправильно поймет, поэтому Альфред молчит.

А вот граф остается самим собой. Если отъезд Сары и затронул его, если он разочарован ее решением или, напротив, доволен тем, что теперь она распространяет по всему миру их проклятие, он никак этого не показывает. Он продолжает относиться к Альфреду с прежним насмешливым пренебрежением, словно новый обитатель его замка – любопытная зверушка, милая, но бесполезная.

Альфред возразил бы против этого, но он подозревает, что мнение фон Кролока о нем, по сути, верно.

* * *

– Когда мы еще были людьми… в смысле, мы с Сарой, вы сказали мне, что моя душа уже ваша. Что вы имели в виду?

Альфред и сам не знает, как  нашел в себе смелость прийти к графу и задать ему этот вопрос. Возможно, виной тому была скука. А возможно, и кошмары, которые снова снятся Альфреду. Вот только он не уверен, что это именно кошмары, скорее, странные сны, подобные тем, что он видел ночью накануне их с профессором визита в склеп графа. Только теперь ему снится не Сара. Теперь он видит себя и фон Кролока, сплетенных в какой-то причудливой борьбе.

Он не представляет, что значит этот сон, но думает, что граф может объяснить это, если его попросить. Однако вместо этого Альфред задает вопрос о необычно собственническом замечании фон Кролока, которое тот сделал, кажется, целую вечность назад.

Вместо ответа Фон Кролок улыбается, показывая кончики клыков.

– Я был прав, не так ли? – говорит он. – Ведь ты, в конце концов, здесь.

– Потому что меня укусила Сара, не из-за вас.

Он выпаливает это с легким вызовом и тут же жалеет об этом, опасаясь, что разозлил графа. Но тот лишь улыбается еще шире.

– И, тем не менее, ты не отправился вслед за милой Сарой, а предпочел остаться здесь. Со мной.

Альфред открывает было рот, чтобы сказать, что он остался вовсе не с графом, но молчит. Он здесь вовсе не ради фон Кролока, это неправда. Или правда?

* * *

Странный сон повторяется. Зубы фон Кролока впиваются Альфреду в шею, его сильные и жесткие руки гладят его, его тяжелое тело накрывает его.

Альфред просыпается, мокрый от пота, с пересохшим от голода и возбуждения ртом.

Он протягивает руку вниз, под одеяло, и дотрагивается до себя, неловко и со стыдом. Он пытается думать о Саре, но у него ничего не выходит. Он даже безуспешно пробует представить себе Герберта, потому что тот хоть и пугал Альфреда когда-то, но был, в сущности, безвредным. Во всяком случае, по сравнению с графом. Тут Альфред отвлекается и невольно представляет себе, каково будет сдаться на милость фон Кролока, душой, телом и разумом.

* * *

Граф смотрит на него так, словно все знает, словно его темные пронзительные глаза видят Альфреда насквозь вместе со всеми его потаенными темными желаниями.

Альфред вспоминает, что некоторые исследователи верят в то, что так оно есть, что вампиры и впрямь могут читать мысли других людей и, может даже, манипулировать ими. Но сам Альфред, как ни старается, не может заглянуть ни в чей разум. Правда, его это не удивляет: он и свои-то мысли не может понять, не то что чужие.

– Вы можете читать мысли других людей? – спрашивает как-то Альфред за так называемым ужином – старым крестьянином, чья кровь на одну четвертую состоит из алкоголя.

– Полагаю, что да, но едва мне ли это нужно, верно? На твоем лице и так все написано.

Кролок поднимает бровь, глядя на Альфреда, который покраснел бы, если бы в его венах текло чуть больше крови. А так вся кровь, что в нем была, стеклась в одно место, гораздо ниже щек.

Фон Кролок смеется. Альфред дуется. Фон Кролок говорит ему, что очарователен – «невероятно притягателен», если точнее, – когда злится.

Альфред думает, что сходит с ума.

* * *

Очевидно, вампирам необязательно спать в гробах. Они вообще могут не спать днем, главное – избегать солнца.

Иногда, когда Альфред устает от непонятных снов и проводит дневные часы в библиотеке. Книги не приводят его в такой экстаз, как профессора, но так он может хоть чем-то занять себя. Вечность, как приходит ему в голову, будет очень скучной.

Правда, он меняет мнение, когда компанию ему порой составляет фон Кролок, который не сводит с него глаз, подобно коту, следящему за мышью. Альфред понимает, что тот ждет подходящего момента.

Все должно измениться, и очень скоро. Альфред не знает, хорошо это плохо. Но, может, все что угодно, лучше, чем скука. Может, он лжет самому себе, считая, что он вовсе не этого хотел с самого начала. Может, это и пытался сказать ему фон Кролок, когда заявил, что душа Альфреда принадлежит ему.

* * *

Когда это, наконец, случается, все происходит как-то обыденно и просто. Фон Кролок входит в спальню Альфреда, как ни в чем ни бывало, словно это в порядке вещей, и ведет себя как хозяин (ну, общем-то, так оно и есть, это же его замок).

Он хмурится, когда замечает, что единственной преградой на пути смертельных солнечных лучей являются тяжелые шторы, и говорит с едва заметным неодобрением:

– Не понимаю, почему ты спишь здесь.

– Я не собираюсь спать в склепе, – с несвойственной ему твердостью отвечает Альфред.

Есть вещи, на которые он не намерен соглашаться, и выбор места для отдыха – одна из них.

– Ты привыкнешь.

– Не хочу.

Альфред впервые перечит графу, и это кажется ему ужасно неправильным, все его существо настаивает на том, чтобы он взял свои слова назад и покорился. Он не отступится, только не от этого.

Фон Кролока, похоже, не слишком беспокоит такое неповиновение. Он улыбается, не скрывая клыков, и Альфред не понимает, почему эта улыбка немедленно отзывается тяжестью у него в паху.

– К тому же в кровати больше места, – говорит он, застенчиво, с дрожью в голосе, но в то же время чуть жеманно.

Кролок низко смеется, и этот смех отдается эхом в почти пустой комнате. Он быстро подходит к Альфреду и останавливается прямо напротив него. Вблизи он кажется невероятно высоким и пугающими, но глаза у него усталые и немного печальные, и Альфред разрывается между страхом и сочувствием. Фон Кролок нежно кладет руку ему на загривок, но при этом кончики его когтей царапают тонкую кожу, напоминая Альфреду, что в их положении ничего не изменилось, что граф по-прежнему хищник, а он сам – добыча.

Альфред не должен этого хотеть, но он ничего не может с собой поделать. Он не сопротивляется, когда Кролок наклоняется и целует его, царапая клыками его губу. Не сопротивляется, когда его толкают на кровать и раздевают.

Когда он кончает, клыки фон Кролока впиваются ему в шею. Это причиняет боль, но сладкую и приятную, и окровавленная улыбка графа больше не пугает Альфреда. Наверное, ему стоило бы бояться, но он верит, что не скоро надоест фон Кролоку перед лицом холодной и одинокой вечности.

* * *

– Останешься? – спрашивает Альфред.

Он расслаблен и немного смятен, у него кружится голова, но он не уверен, почему: из-за ошеломительного оргазма или потери крови. Лежащий рядом с ним фон Кролок как всегда внимателен и смотрит на него с нескрываемым весельем. Он не отвечает и лишь переводит взгляд на шторы, закрывающие окна.

– Они хорошо защищают от солнца. И ты можешь закрыть дверь, если боишься, чтобы кто-нибудь войдет и откроет шторы, пока мы спим.

На губах фон Кролока появляется мрачная улыбка.

– Я боюсь не других людей.

Эти слова ранят Альфреда больше, чем он ожидал.

– Я такого никогда не сделаю. Я не смог вонзить в тебя кол, когда был человеком, хотя у меня была такая возможность, так почему ты думаешь…

Фон Кролок прикладывает когтистый палец к его губам, заставляя замолчать.

– Ты неправильно понял. Я не имел в виду тебя. Шторы… это искушение. Будет совсем легко открыть их и посмотреть на солнце. Всего раз.

Альфред не сразу понимает, что это значит, а потом по его телу проходит дрожь.

– Не надо, – тяжело сглотнув, говорит он и не может больше ничего вымолвить, опасаясь захлебнуться рвущимися наружу словами.

«Не оставляй меня. Не убивай нас обоих. Даже не пытайся так легко отделаться после того, как ты приговорил меня нежизни».

Может, фон Кролок слышит его мысли, а может, тронут страданием, прозвучавшим в голосе Альфреда, но, так или иначе, выражение его лица смягчается.

– Не бойся, юный Альфред, не буду.

И, возможно, Альфред начинает, наконец, читать чужие мысли, потому что он готов поклясться, что слышит: «Пока не буду», хотя фон Кролок ничего не говорит.

Альфред кивает в ответ на произнесенное и непроизнесенное.

– Хорошо, – тихо говорит он.

Когда он засыпает, ему снится солнце.

 

 


End file.
